


Platonic Ideal

by pickledragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Flash Fic, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: “Have you ever thought of adopting?” Patton suddenly asks.Virgil starts. “What?”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Platonic Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> for sometimes-love-is-enough on tumblr, who requested "platonic moxiety having a Good Fun Time." hope this works lol
> 
> slightly inspired by silverrhayn's fantastic "patton adopts a kid" fic

Virgil is sewing some new patches onto his jacket, his music softly on shuffle. When Patton flops down on the couch next to him, holding his knitting project, Virgil gives him a smile and scooches closer to give him a hug. “What’s up Patton? I thought you were working tonight?”

“I got the day off. Office needs to repair a sewer problem.” Patton’s voice is tinged with bitterness, the way it always is when he talks about work. Virgil knows Patton isn’t the most fond of his job: working for an insurance company pays well, but tends to be a drain on the soul.

Virgil gets the feeling. It’s how he felt every day, working for that stupid start-up. But now, he’s working his way up as a stage manager. Maybe one day he’ll even make enough for Patton to go back to school to become a teacher. “Want to vent? Or do you just want to hang?” 

Patton shrugs. “I’m not sure.” His needles clack in time to the new song playing: something with a strong beat, too loud for Virgil’s phone speakers to process properly.

They sit there for a little in peaceable silence. It’s good for both of them, like it always is, and after an hour, Virgil can sense some of the stress leaving Patton’s shoulders.

“Have you ever thought of adopting?” Patton suddenly asks.

Virgil starts. “What?”

“As friends, as partners!” Patton is getting more excited, but his knitting stays terrifyingly consistent. “I mean, that’s the whole reason we decided to register as a civil union, right?”

Virgil nods. “I’m not opposed to the idea at all, Patton. We’ve talked about co-parenting in the past. I’m just wondering… why now? What made you think about it?”

“Remember when we went to see Logan and Roman last weekend?” 

Virgil snickers. “Like I could forget. I think their dog licked me to death.”

“They’re thinking about fostering, like they’ve always wanted to. And I was just so proud of them, helping these kids and giving them stability in the midst of crazy situations. And…”  
“You thought about how we wanted to do that too,” Virgil finishes.

“I know the legal stuff can get pretty complicated, and it’s a big deal, but I think we could really do a good job! I—” Patton cuts himself off and takes a breath. “I want to be a parent with you, because I think we’d love our kid to death. And because I love you, Virgil.”

Virgil’s heart is suddenly in danger of bursting from the pure sweetness of the entire thing. “Patton, there’s no one else in the world I’d rather raise a kid with. And I love you too.” Virgil punches Patton lightly in the shoulder. “Don’t forget it.” They snuggle together on the couch, the care they have for each other obvious.

“Virgil?”

“Yeah Patton?”

“I claim going by dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> find me at leaningthomas.tumblr.com or instagram.com/_pickle_dragon


End file.
